Technical Field
The invention relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuit memory devices and, in particular, to a voltage regulator for controllably adjusting an on-chip generated voltage in response to changes in an external power supply voltage, both voltages comprising inputs to the word line drivers of a memory array. The invention also relates to bandgap reference generators for CMOS devices.